Pauvres, pauvres héros
by Midori-chan37
Summary: La vie de nos héros n'est pas forcement de tout repos, en particulier quand ils se retrouvent dans des situations qu'ils auraient préféré éviter...
1. Pauvre Aqua

Salut les gens ! C'est de nouveau moi, avec ce petit recueil de (très) courts sans grande envergure qui regroupera toutes les bêtises qui peuvent bien passer par ma petite tête dérangée ^^ J'entame donc avec celui-ci rédigé aujourd'hui même, les autres ne tarderont sans doute pas à suivre \O/ Sur ce, here we go !

oooOOOooo

Pauvre Aqua

Aqua déambulait tranquillement à l'intérieur du château, toujours à la recherche des deux idiots qui lui avaient faussé compagnie une heure plus tôt et avaient disparu elle ne savait où. Terra et Ventus n'étaient ni à l'extérieur, ni dans les étages ou encore dans la salle de séjour ou la cuisine, ce qui ne lui laissait plus que l'aile des chambres à inspecter.

Elle passa rapidement devant les portes silencieuses de sa chambre et de celle de Ventus, avant de s'arrêter devant celle de son autre ami et de tendre l'oreille.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle distingua les voix des deux autres derrière le panneau en bois. Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée lorsqu'un distinct grognement de frustration la poussa à écouter ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-dedans.

- « C'est vraiment injuste, pourquoi est-ce que la tienne est plus grosse que la mienne ?! »

- « Je ne sais pas Ven, on ne peut pas vraiment choisir en fait. »

- « Et plus longue en plus, ça doit être tellement plus utile ! »

- « Si on veut, mais c'est aussi plus difficile de s'en servir correctement. »

- « Tu parles, je suis sûr que moi aussi, je pourrais ! »

- « Avec cette carrure de crevette ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois assez performant pour ça. » se moqua gentiment Terra.

- « Ah oui ? Eh ben c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Sors-la donc, tu vas voir si je ne suis pas assez performant ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit Aqua pour se précipiter dans la pièce, les joues plus rouges qu'elles ne l'avaient sans doute jamais été. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et avisa les deux garçons assis sur le lit du plus âgé, leurs Keyblades respectives sagement posées sur les genoux.

- « Il y a un problème, Aqua ? » demanda Terra en haussant un sourcil ?

- « Je... Tu... Vous... Je croyais que... »

- « Que quoi ? » demanda innocemment Ventus.

- « Rien, rien du tout, laissez tomber. » marmonna la jeune femme en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier celle-là !

oooOOOooo

Yeah \O/

**se prend un coup de Keyblade**

A bientôt tout le monde, et surtout, n'oubliez pas : pour chaque review posté, un yaoi ambiguë sera écrit ! (offre non cumulable avec l'option Sora, Roxas, Ventus ou Vanitas, voir condition dans les magasins participants.)


	2. Pauvre Ventus

Yeah les gens ! Me revoici, avec ce pauvre Ventus comme cible désignée cette fois-ci, héhé. Sur ce, enjoy \O/

oooOOOooo

Pauvre Ventus

Une journée comme les autres s'était paisiblement écoulée pour le jeune Ventus, une journée passée à explorer la mémoire de Sora en s'amusant de toutes les bêtises que le châtain et Riku avaient pu faire étant enfants, du comportement de son pauvre hôte lorsque son amie rousse de trouvait dans les parages, et aussi de tout ce qui avait rapport à cette petite île sur laquelle les trois amis aimaient se retrouver.

Il avait aussi pensé à Aqua et Terra, ses deux amis dont il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle, mais avait tâché de faire abstraction du pincement au cœur qui l'avait tiraillé et continué à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement pour Ventus, une « journée comme les autres » voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire, aussi ne fut-il pas plus surpris que ça d'entendre un brusque « Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! » fendre l'atmosphère apaisante des lieux.

Il se retourna tranquillement et planta son regard dans les yeux dorés de celui qui venait de l'appeler

et demanda :

- « Oui Vanitas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

S'il avait été assez choqué dans un premier temps de retrouver sa moitié ténébreuse ici, les deux adolescents s'étaient assez vite fait à la présence l'un de l'autre et cohabitaient avec un certain équilibre, équilibre cependant assez fragile qui avait tendance à se rompre pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins pertinentes.

- « Blondie arrête pas de tricher ! Dis quelque chose putain, toi il t'aime bien ! »

Comme ce genre de choses par exemple. Ventus poussa un profond soupir. Il savait qu'à l'instant où Vanitas et Roxas avaient trouvé ce stupide paquet de cartes apparu comme par enchantement, les ennuis commenceraient pour lui. La rivalité entre ces deux-là était l'une des principales raisons perturbatrices d'équilibre citées ci-dessus, à son plus grand damne.

- « N'importe quoi, c'est ce stupide hérisson sans cervelle qui n'arrête pas de changer les règles ! »

- « Parce que tu sais y jouer correctement au correctement au poker toi peut-être ?! »

- « Mais parfaitement, Luxord m'a appris un soir où on s'est tous les deux retrouvés coincé au Pays des Merveilles à cause de ce stupide chat ! »

- « Dis-lui de revoir ses cours alors, à moins que tu n'aies pas été un élève très attentif. » se moqua Vanitas

- « Je ne permets pas de... Hé ! Arrête de regarder mes cartes ! »

- « Loin de moi une telle idée, Roxy. »

- « Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te jure que les Ténèbres les plus noires de cet endroit ne te suffiront pas pour te cacher, crois-moi sur parole. »

- « Quelles Ténèbres, le peu que possède l'autre imbécile heureux là ? »

- « Je te rappelle que sans 'l'autre imbécile heureux', tu ne serais même pas là, ce qui ne serait au final pas plus mal étant donné que j'aurais eu la paix. »

- « La paix pour quoi, penser à ton rouquin chéri ? »

Sur ces mots, Roxas jeta ses cartes au loin et fit apparaître ses deux Keyblades, avant de charger le brun qui l'attendait de pied ferme, un sourire de psychopathe plaqué sur le visage. Ventus pour sa part s'éloigna en se massant les tempes, peu désireux de se retrouver entre ces deux-là lorsqu'ils décideraient de passer aux choses sérieuses.

C'est donc avec un énième mal de tête provoqué par les deux autres que Ventus s'éloigna, avec une petite pensée émue pour ce pauvre Sora qui allait encore devoir se taper une migraine sans avoir la moindre idée d'où elle pourrait bien provenir.

OooOOOooo

Ne laissez pas les auteurs mourir de faim en plus de froid par les temps qui courent : donnez-leur des reviews ! Ceci était un message du Ministère des pommes de terre. Chacun de vous peut nous aider à agir.


	3. Pauvre Maître Eraqus

Héhé, je me suis toujours amusée à imaginer quel genre de jeunes apprentis Terra et Aqua avaient bien pu être ^^

oooOOOooo

Pauvre Maître Eraqus

Pour ce qui devait au bas mot être la cent-quarante-troisième fois aujourd'hui, Maître Eraqus se demanda si son fidèle cœur allait finalement le lâcher à l'âge vénérable de 43 ans. Qui aurait cru que les événements allaient prendre une telle tournure ? Sûrement pas le Maître de la Keyblade en tout cas, qui avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à courir après ces deux jeunes apprentis, Terra et Aqua, respectivement âgés de 8 et 7 ans.

Ce matin encore Terra évitait le plus soigneusement du monde la fillette aux cheveux bleus, ayant du mal à accepter que quelqu'un – et une fille qui plus est ! - essaye de lui « voler » son Maître, mais ça, c'était avant que le jeune garçon comprenne que si Aqua allait devoir s'entraîner avec autant de rigueur que lui, elle était également un compagnon de jeu tout désigné, en particulier pour ce qui concernait les bêtises.

Eraqus avait cependant fini par les coincer dans les jardins qui bordaient le château, et avait consigné chacun des deux apprentis dans leurs chambres, avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le divan où il somnolait depuis une petite demi-heure à présent. Il savait que s'occuper de deux enfants ne serait pas une chose facile, mais s'il avait imaginé que ce serait à ce point là... Il osait à peine imaginer ce que donnerait la si redoutée crise d'adolescence.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il s'endormit complètement, ignorant complètement les deux ombres qui se tenaient tapies dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de séjour, prêtes à bondir sur leur pauvre proie sans défense.

Terra avait en effet décidé dix minutes à peine après son « incarcération » qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que rester allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, aussi avait-il sans plus de cérémonies quitté sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de sa toute récente amie.

Il trouva Aqua allongée par terre sur le ventre à dessiner aux crayons de couleurs, et ne mit pas plus d'une minute à la convaincre que l'idée qu'il venait de lui soumettre était sans nul doute la plus brillante de tous les temps. De plus, elle pourrait continuer à dessiner, alors où était le problème ?

C'est donc ainsi que les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à avancer sans un bruit vers la silhouette étendue, non pas armés de Keybaldes en bois mais de feutres indélébiles flambant neufs, et que sans aucun remords, ils se mirent à dessiner au grès de leurs envies sur le visage détendu de leur Maître.

Dix minutes, quelques étoiles, clefs, petits poneys, fleurs et une grosse paire de lunettes noires plus tard, Terra et Aqua s'enfuirent en pouffant à n'en plus finir, emportant avec eux « l'arme du crime ».

C'est chacun dans leur chambre et sagement assis en train de lire qu'Eraqus les trouva après avoir émergé de sa petite sieste revigorante, ravis de constater que ses apprentis semblaient avoir enfin décidé de se calmer.

Il leur déclara que la punition était levée, les regarda se précipiter jouer dehors, déambula dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau, passa devant un miroir... et s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux exorbités semblants près à lui sortir de la tête.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit à la volée et s'exclama :

- « Terra, Aqua, venez ici tout de suite ! »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de partir le plus loin possible où leurs petites jambes pouvaient les porter, aucun des deux ne tenant particulièrement à mourir plus jeune que nécessaire.

oooOOOooo

Et souvenez-vous qu'à chaque commentaire laissé, une personne de plus se convertit au yaoisme sur Terre : aidez ces braves brebis égarées à trouver leur berger et leur nouvel OTP !


	4. Pauvre Lea

Et nous voici cette fois-ci en compagnie du flamboyant Lea, qui s'est invité bien malgré moi et à mon plus grand plaisir à la demande d'a.n'onyme. N'hésitez pas à demander un personnage surtout, aussi farfelu soit-il : j'adore les défis !

Pauvre Lea

Planté droit comme un piqué depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, Lea ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette affreuse, que dis-je, hideuse missive qui le narguait avec sa jolie écriture ronde et un peu penchée sur la droite.

C'était impossible, complètement impossible. Comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire en plein milieu de l'été torride du Jardin Radieux, par une température de 35 °C à l'ombre qui plus est !

C'était une catastrophe, c'était un véritable cataclysme, c'était, c'était... Le prélude de l'apocalypse, ni plus ni moins.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, le roux ne remarqua même pas la silhouette s'avançant tranquillement vers lui, et n'enregistra la présence de son meilleur ami qu'une fois que celui-ci lui ait lancé d'une voix moqueuse :

- « Bon, tu comptes rester là toute la journée ou tu m'accompagnes sur la place de la fontaine qu'on puisse essayer de se rafraîchir un peu ? »

Lea pivotât de 90° vers la droite et lança un regard vide digne d'un mort vivant à Isa, mais ne daigna pas esquisser le moindre geste pour le rejoindre, encore complètement sonné.

- « Allez arrête de faire cette tête, tu peux bien te passer de ces cochonneries pendant 24 heures non ? »

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de sortir l'adolescent de sa léthargie et de le faire bouger, ou plus précisément de le faire commencer à poursuivre son meilleur ami dans les rues bondées sous le regard soit bienveillant soit agacé des passants, laissant derrière lui le panneau où était écrit : « fermé pour raisons personnelles, revenez demain ! »

Car oui, pour le rouquin, rien n'était plus catastrophique ou cataclysmique que l'absence de sa sacro-sainte glace à l'eau de mer journalière, quoi que puisse en dire l'autre imbu de lui même qui allait très certainement finir noyé sous une cascade d'eau pure et rafraîchissante.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire pleine de T-shirts mouillés et d'adolescents mâles bourrés d'hormones, que je ne manquerai sans doute pas de vous raconter à l'occasion.

oooOOOooo

Et rappelez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, cette très prometteuse histoire vous sera comptée plus rapidement \O/


	5. Pauvre Riku

Sora n'est pas innocent qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Pauvre Riku

Riku savait. Oh oui, dès qu'il avait prononcé les mots « compte sur moi »,il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à son opposant. Qui en aurait eu la moindre ? Personne ne povait battre Sora dans ce domaine-là. Absolument personne.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché l'argenté d'accepter le défi lancé par le plus jeune, sa fierté exacerbée l'ayant empêché de faire machine arrière.

Il s'était vaillamment battu, toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là pourront vous le dire, mais il n'empêche que Sora l'avait écrasé à plates coutures à ce concours du plus gros mangeur, et qu'il avait du en payer le prix fort.

Le vainqueur devait en effet décider du sort de son opposant, et manque de chance pour lui, Sora avait décidé de se montrer particulièrement sadique ce jour précis, et avait appliqué une sentence pire encore que tout ce que Riku aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Plus qu'un bras ou une jambe, l'argenté avait perdu une amie irremplaçable à ses yeux, une amie fidèle qui plaisait tant à la gente féminine que masculine de son entourage, et même animale puisque le roi avait eu l'air de la trouver à son goût !

Oui, décidément, Riku aurait bien du mal à faire le deuil de sa précieuse chevelure.

oooOOOooo

Et rappelez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, le Père Noël sera gentil avec vous et vous apportera la PS4 qui vous permettra de jouer à Kingdom Hearts III !


	6. Pauvre Sora

Un peu de Soriku dans ce monde de brutes !

Pauvre Sora

Sora aimait Riku, et probablement bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour son meilleur ami lors de son second voyage à travers les mondes et, comble de bonheur, Riku avait répondu plus que favorablement à ses sentiments une fois que leurs périples respectifs avaient pris fin, et cela faisait deux ans environ maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes vivaient une parfaite petite idylle comme on en voit parfois dans ces films à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de niaiseries et de bons sentiments.

Heureusement pour Sora, Riku était tout sauf du genre niais, mais possédait en revanche un défaut qui n'avait de cesse de mettre en péril son sommeil et le peu d'intégrité mentale qui lui restait.

Il savait que Riku ne le faisait pas exprès et ne pouvait sans doute pas y faire grand chose, mais Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait vraiment finir par étrangler l'argenté avec ses propres mèches de cheveux s'il le fallait vraiment, juste pour pouvoir enfin profiter d'une longue nuit accompagnée d'un véritable sommeil réparateur dont il n'avait plus jouit depuis bien trop longtemps, loin des insupportables et bruyants ronflements que produisait son petit-ami tout au long de la nuit.

OooOOOooo

Et souvenez-vous qu'à chaque review postée, Tetsuya Nomura insiste pour caser un sous-entendu yaoi de plus dans Kingdom Hearts III \O/


	7. Pauvre Terra

Je manque cruellement de sommeil. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense.

Pauvre Terra

Terra était d'excellente humeur ce matin. Il avait dormi comme un loir tout au long de la nuit, savait exactement à quel genre d'entraînement il allait être confronté aujourd'hui et, pour couronner le tout,

Ventus avait enfin réussi à aligner plusieurs phrases dites « complexes » à la suite durant la journée d'hier, une véritable première depuis son réveil une semaine plus tôt. Oui, Terra était d'excellente humeur ce matin, et le resta environ une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le calendrier fièrement accroché au mur à vrai dire.

Aussitôt son visage se décomposa, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir dépité. Comment un mois avait-il pu passer aussi vite ?

C'est l'air grave que Terra pénétra dans la cuisine, venant s'asseoir aux côtés de Maître Eraqus qui prenait posément son petit-déjeuner.

- « Tu sembles contrarier, Terra. » commenta l'adulte sans même lever le nez du courrier qu'il était en train de lire. « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Pas vraiment, c'est juste que... ça va encore me retomber dessus... »

Son maître haussa un sourcil, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre ses explications.

- « Les sautes d'humeurs, les regards hargneux, les sorts en pleine tête... Et tout ça pendant une interminable semaine. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un tel fléau s'abatte sur l'espèce humaine ? » se désola l'adolescent.

Eraqus comprit enfin à quoi son plus vieil élève faisait référence et ne fit rien pour dissimuler son amusement. Après tout, lui aussi savait qu'Aqua pouvait se monter plus qu'acharnée durant un entraînement sous certaines... conditions.

- « Au moins, Ventus est ici pour t'aider à supporter ce 'fardeau' à présent. »

- « Vous plaisantez ?! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. « Elle le materne tellement que ça en ferait presque peur ! Jamais elle n'haussera le ton avec lui ! »

- « Eh bien prend ton mal en patience et sois courageux, comme ton maître te l'a appris. »

Terra s'apprêta à rétorquer lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard et Aqua franchissait le pas de la porte, un Ventus silencieux et au regard obstinément baissé sur les talons.

Un regard.

C'est tout ce dont Terra eut besoin pour savoir que sa semaine allait être plus que très longue, mais bon, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de toute façon, depuis que Maître Eraqus avait dû lui enseigner après un premier réel coup d'éclat de la part de son amie les subtilités du calendrier biologique féminin.

oooOOOooo

Sachez que j'ai réussi à boucler celui-là à cause de mon petit frère planté dans mon dos durant tout le long à me faire chier parce qu'il voulait la fin, mais bon, je l'aime quand même. ^^

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef, sur ce, à la prochaine, et surtout rappelez-vous : à chaque review postée, je réfléchis à deux fois avant de tenter de lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux 3


End file.
